Dawn
by DeathGirlTheReaper
Summary: This is the story of how Eren Jaeger came to love Levi.


Pale long fingers slowly run through my chocolate brown locks. The owner of said fingers presses his chest against my back his cold skin sending shivers up my spine. He slowly presses his palm on my back, massaging it in small circles. I humm in pleasure , he seems to get the signal so he increases the speed of his hand. I moan softly, "Stop it Levi." Levi chuckles darkley, the vibrations from his chuckling shakes my whole body. Levi's hand stops its previous movement and it makes its way down south. My eyes shoot open, fatigue gone in an instant. I heave myself by my biceps, my palms flatly on the bed, trying to scramble away. My left foot barley touches the ground when Levi wraps his arms around my torso, heaving me up and throwing me back on the bed like a rag doll. Levi might be shorter than the average man but he sure has muscles. I make a soft 'ooff' sound as my back hits the soft mattress. Levi positions his arms on both sides of my head locking me in, preventing me from escaping. I whine, "Levi we already did it all night please let me rest!" His pale blue eyes glow in amusement, he lowers his head until his mouth is next to my ear. "Shitty brat it's not my fault your stamina is as low as a turtle," He whispers. His breath tickles my ear and I thrash my head around, giggling. Levi's hand slowly moves downward again but I don't protest this time. His fingers lightly touch my growing erection and I groan. His hand doesn't stop there though, he goes further down south.

"L-levi", I whimper softly as his index finger pokes my hole, still wet with his cum from our earlier activities. Levi pushes his finger in, not needing any preperation. I groan softly as he twists it around trying to find my sweet spot. A jolt of extreme firey pleasure shoots up my spine and I give a small shout. Levi chuckles, knowing he has found it. He works two other fingers into me, slowly scissoring me. I grab onto his shoulders, attempting to make them go faster,deeper, harder, anything that will make me see white behind my eyes. Levi stops his movements after noticing me rutting against his fingers. I whine pathetically, "Nooo." He just chuckles, that bastard. Tears run down my face. "P-please L-levi I need m-more." Levi's eyes just narrow, he removes his fingers completley making me cry out in loss. Instead of making me beg for his cock like he always does, he starts lowering his head in between my legs. He's going to give me a blowjob, I just know it. Instead though he goes down even lower. Making eye-contact with my puckered hole.

I stare at his head, confused. My confusion doesn't last long though as I feel a warm wet substance inside my hole. I moan, "Oh god." Levi's tongue thrusts into me, repeating and repeating. Levi has never done this before and it is weird for me but it is just too good. My legs threaten to fall over his shoulders, my arms fall across my mouth trying to stifle my load groans of pleasure. After a few minutes of Levi tongue fucking me he stops. I whimper wondering why is he so cruel, depriving me of pleasure. Of course I knew I asked for it once I said 'yes' to being his lover a month ago. Everyone knows Levi as a strict,short, but strong man. Not to mention he just enjoys teasing, the fucker. Finally, finally I feel him line up his big cock against my hole. I look into his stormy eyes. I nod as a signal that it is ok for him to go on ahead. Levi pushes instead of me, stretching my walls. He groans and I whimper. My toes curl into the mattress. No matter where, or how many times me and him have done it whenever he enters me it is just like the first time. It stings a bit since he is an impressive size (big surprise there, you know like they say, the shorter the man the bigger the dick). "E-eren", Levi groans lowly. I love it when he says my name and he loves it when I say his. We make love throughout the night, his words of 'you're so tight' lost in my loud groans. Hopefully we won't break the headboard like last time or else Erwin will have our necks.


End file.
